


To babysit an alpha

by Aethena



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cliche, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, One Shot, PWP, Peeping, Slight Age Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethena/pseuds/Aethena
Summary: Sasuke, a thirteen year old alpha, gets grounded by his parents for picking fights at school. But then they have to leave for a business trip over the weekend and get their youngest son a babysitter. The seventeen year old omega son of their neighbors and Sasukes secret fap material.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This work may contain cases of bad grammar and the choice of the wrong time and/ or timemixing. No native, no beta.
> 
> Anyway have fun with this piece of pwp :)

There he was again, that blond omega boy, halfway nude dancing through his room. It was dark outside and in Sasukes room as he watched the other swinging his hips to the beat that obviously blasted from his speakers. He licked his lips, he did nothing wrong, the omega was inviting him to watch – dark outside, lights turned on and the curtains not pulled close. Well that was what Sasuke was telling himself as he rubbed his hand in circles over his groin. It was definitely not the first time he was getting off while watching the four years older boy, no. Ever since he presented as alpha three years ago the other boy became his sexual fantasy, before that they even played with each other, but that was in the past.  
The young eyes hungrily drunk in every movement and naked skin they could catch. A silent moan left his lips as the blond bend over to pick something up. Sasuke was about to open his zipper and slip his hand into his pants when his mothers voice reached his ears.  
  
“Sasuke-sweetie!”  
  
“Shit!”  
  
Hastily he jumped from his spot on his couch and grimaced as his erection was constricted even more – damn jeans, but they were quite good at concealing. He grabbed his crotch and adjusted everything and yelled:  
  
“I’m coming!”  
  
Sasuke was running down the stairs and found his parents standing in front of the entry door.  
  
“We are leaving for a business trip, son.”, his father’s voice was hard as always, just as his eyes. “Since your brother is out of town and you’re grounded, we arranged you a babysitter over the weekend.”  
  
The boys eyes widened, a fucking babysitter? What was he, four?  
  
“You can’t be serious.”  
  
“Have you ever heard me joke about something like that, son? No. I do understand that you are struggling with your alpha hormones, which is totally normal for a boy your age. But attacking another boy at school, not for the first time I might add, is nothing I taught you. You should stand over your primal instincts.”  
  
Fugaku stopped first second and huffed.  
  
“You’re only getting a babysitter to make sure you won’t do anything stupid. So behave yourself, he will be here in about thirty minutes.”  
  
“But we already need to go and take our flight, sweetie. You will be fine right?”, his mother stepped up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
“Hn.”  
  
“Son.”  
  
“Yes. Goodbye mother. Father.”  
  
As soon as his parents were out of the door, Sasuke took out his phone and texted his brother.  
  
_You knew about this right?_  
  
Itachi didn’t even need 5 seconds to answer him.  
  
_Of course little brother._  
  
_You’re probably laughing your ass of huh?_  
  
_Hn._  
  
_I hate you._  
  
_Love you too._  
  
“Asshole.”, he murmured and threw himself on his couch. He turned his head to the side and looked out of the window. No light in the other room, he groaned and pushed his face into the couch. Wonderful, no fun tonight or the rest of the weekend, not with a babysitter in the house.  
  
As on call the doorbell rang and Sasuke jumped.  
  
“Fuck, scared me half to death.”  
  
He slowly walked down the stairs again, turned the key, opened the door and stared at the person in front of him.  
  
“Uhm hey Sasuke, aren’t you going to let me in?”, the blond boy asked him. Sasukes brain was on ice, he couldn’t think straight, why was Naruto here and asking for entrance?  
  
“Why?”, was his dumb answer.  
  
“Because I’m your…well babysitter? Did your parents not tell you about it?”  
  
“The babysitter thing yes, but not that it would be you.”  
  
“You’re going to let me in now?”  
  
“Hn.”  
  
Sasuke turned around and walked into the kitchen. Why had it to be Naruto? Why?  
  
“So what did the well-behaved little Uchiha do?”, Naruto questioned while he took his jacked off and put it on the wardrobe. “Got a bad grade and your daddy is teaching you a thing by grounding you?”  
  
Naruto was making fun of him, just like years ago – it had always been like that.  
  
“I punched someone in the face.”  
  
“Or did you eat your mother’s candy an- YOU DID WHAT?”  
  
“I punched an idiot square in his stupid face.”  
  
“You of all people? You’re kidding me.”  
  
“No.”  
  
The blond started to giggle and hopped onto the kitchen counter.  
  
“I still don’t believe you punched someone, Teme. I mean you were always so quiet and composed.”  
  
Just like in the past Naruto was making him lose his patience.  
  
“Tch. People change, Dobe. I’m not a little boy anymore, I’m a growing alpha.”  
  
“Oh I know Teme, I can smell you you know?”  
  
Sasuke felt a blush rising to his cheeks and ears.  
  
“Even if so, it’s hard to believe that that pretty little boy turned out to be an alpha. I always thought you would become a beta or omega like me – that would have been fun.”  
  
“Hn.”  
  
“Don’t you think?”  
  
Again Naruto was giggling and nearly slipping of the counter.  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Haaa. You are right. So did you eat already?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Wow talkative as ever. Pizza?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
\---  
  
A pizza and a half a film later they sat in the living room, neither of them saying a word. Sasuke tried to focus his eyes only on the tv, but every now and than they wandered to look at Naruto. Looking up and down the blonds body, appreciating that plump ass he longed to touch ever since he first saw it only in briefs through his window. Those long tanned legs, which he more than once imagined to willingly spread for him. And his blue eyes looking up at him while his full lips were around his d... fuck he was getting aroused.  
  
“I’m going to use the bathroom.”, the blond omega said and walked out of the room. As soon as Sasuke heard the bathroom door, he adjusted his dick and moved to sit in a way that would conceal any unwanted tenting.  
  
“Do you have any games?”, Narutos voice made him turn his head.  
  
“Games?”  
  
“Yeah, console games?”  
  
“Normally yes, but I’m grounded you know?”  
  
“Don’t you know where their parents hide them?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“You are really boring, you know that? I go and get my stuff real quick.”  
  
“Stuff? You mean what ever console and games you have.”  
  
“Those too, but I need something to sleep in, other clothes, my toothbrush and such.”  
  
“Why, you could sleep in your own bed. You live right next to us.”  
  
“Why why? Do you want to invite some friends over you bad boy?”  
  
“What? No!”  
  
“I’m your babysitter, I’m going to sleep here if you like it or not.”  
  
\---  
  
“Ha, headshot Teme you lost!”, Naruto yelled and pumped his fist into the air. “Next round!”  
  
Sasuke groaned, he did not want to play another round. He already lost six times in a row, because couldn’t concentrate. The blonds so called ‘night robe’ left little to the imagination, those tight shorts hugged every curve perfectly and his the matching shirt looked to big, if he would stand the shirt would nearly cover the shorts underneath, looking like a dress. All the young alpha could think about was touching Naruto and the blonds sweet smell did nothing against it.  
  
“No, I don’t want to. I’m gonna go and sleep.”  
  
“Oh man, you really are boring. You were more fun when we were younger.”  
  
“As if I care. Night.”  
  
“Bohoo little Sasuke is tired!”  
  
“Tch.”  
  
The brunette didn’t turn around, he straight up walked upstairs into his room an threw the door closed. He sighed, his cock arched to be touched but he couldn’t right? Naruto was still downstairs and not in the guestroom across his own, so maybe if he made it quick? Without Sasuke really thinking about it, his hand was already stroking his manhood through his pants. The thought about jacking off while Naruto was downstairs turned him on. Soon he had pushed down his pants and shorts and pumped his dick furiously.  
  
He imagined Naruto taking off his fucking tight shorts while bending over, showing him everything.  
  
“Fuck yeah…”  
  
Running his thumb over the head and fondling his balls with his other hand, he threw his head back and moaned. The alpha felt his knot swell and let his hand wander from his balls to his forming knot and gripped it tightly. He couldn’t stop his hips from trusting upwards and then his orgasm hit him. His knot forming fully and knotting his tight gripping hand, cum shooting from his tip in thick ropes and splattering onto his shirt.  
  
His breath was heavy while he tried to calm down, he closed his eyes and moaned again. He was still feeling really good, feeling as if his orgasm was still lasting, even if it was not that intense. That was when he felt more cum gushing out and running over his fingers.  
  
“Shit really…?”  
  
With his right hand he released the grip on his cock and reached over to take a tissue. This time he also felt it, his knot pulsed underneath his hand and again seed dripped out.  
  
_And what have you learned of your first knot Sasuke? Never knot your damn hand…too messy…more than normally at least._  
  
\---  
  
The blond was still sitting in the living room, he had turned of the console and put on some random tv show, but he wasn’t really watching.  
  
He had to admit that Sasuke had grown quite a bit, he was tall for his age – well he was an alpha, alphas were bigger than others. If he didn’t know he was thirteen he would have thought the other was at least fifteen. But Sasuke was four years younger than him and Naruto had been well aware of the looks the alpha had given him. Kind of cute had been Narutos first thought, as he first caught the others glance. That was until he noticed how often Sasuke switched his sitting position to hide something really noticeable, since then the blond started to feel self conscious. He wasn’t really wearing much and he knew he smelled sweeter than normally, his heat was just around the corner. But Sasuke had been quite and kept his hands to himself, just like any muster alpha.  
  
“Oh man…”, Naruto turned off the tv and slowly walked up to his guestroom. His nose hit a alluring smell, that the omega never smelled before and his ears peaked up at a familiar sound. A moan.  
  
“Is he…?”, he blushed lightly at the thought and creeped up to Sasukes door. “Just one peek…”  
  
He was crouching in front of the door and trying to get a glimpse through the keyhole.  
  
“What the hell am I doing?!”, he whispered to himself, Sasuke was still a kid. Another moan. A freaking sexy kid. “Fuck it.”  
  
Naruto pressed his face to the door and starred through the hole, what his eyes took in dried out his mouth in an instant.  
  
The alpha was really jacking of, Naruto watched hypnotized as Sasuke stroked his dick and touched his balls. Naruto had never seen the cock of an alpha, his first and only boyfriend until now has been an beta. It looked slightly different, the knot near it’s base and overall bigger – and again Sasuke was only thirteen, either he was really well owned or that were the alpha genes.  
  
He watched in awe as the younger came in heavy spurts and felt himself grew wet. His eyes were glued to Sasukes dick, dropped down to his knot and bite his lip. That had been a total turn on for him.  
  
“You had it coming Naruto…”, he whispered when he felt his slick dripping down his thighs. He tore his eyes away and made his way over into his room.  
  
\---  
  
The next morning Naruto still felt sticky between his legs, he needed a shower. He stretched and yawned before he lifted himself out of bed. Taking his toothbrush and bathrobe he got out of the room and walked down to the bathroom. Just as he wanted to open the door, Sasuke opened it only with a towel around his waist, immediately Narutos vision dropped to the smooth slightly muscled chest.  
  
“Good morning.”, the alphas voice was still deep and raspy from sleep and made goosebumps raise on Narutos skin.  
  
“Morning.”  
  
The younger walked past him and Naruto stepped hastily into the room.  
  
Get your shit together Naruto!  
  
After he was finished in the bath, he found Sasuke in the kitchen, drinking an orange juice and the table was set with breakfast. As soon as the blond set one foot into the room Sasukes gaze drifted to his naked legs, which peeked out of the short orange bathrobe.  
  
They ate in silence until Sasuke spoke up:  
  
“Aren’t you cold?”  
  
“Why? Because I’m only in my bathrobe?”  
  
The omega watched in glee as Sasukes ears turned red at the thought of Naruto being nudes underneath the robe. He really shouldn’t enjoy teasing the younger so much, but he could not help himself.  
  
As an hour later he was still in his robe and they were playing on the console again like last night, Sasuke voiced his obvious discomfort another time.  
  
“You should put some clothes on, you’re going to catch a cold.”  
  
“Oh, am I bothering you?”  
  
“You wish.”  
  
The fox like grin on Narutos face widened, oh how it was bothering Sasuke. Naruto did not know why his brain had thought his next move was a good idea, but he already had done the movement until he registered what exactly he had done.  
  
He had moved his hand to his upper thigh and pushed up the robe. In an instant he knew the alphas gaze was on his thighs. Naruto bite his lip, he liked the attention he got from him and it was making him want to tease Sasuke more.  
  
This time he looked into the others face and pulled up the bathrobe even more, until the skin where leg meet hip was visible. He saw how his eyes widened and flew to his face. Naruto nibbled on his lip and pulled the robe slightly open to reveal a bit of his chest, eyes following his every movement.  
  
“Do you want to touch me?”, he whispered.  
  
The alphas eyes were hungry but held disbelief, so Naruto pushed his own hand into the robe and ran it over his skin.  
  
“I know you want to…”  
  
The younger reached out with his hand and lightly touched Narutos thigh. It was a shy and testing touch and when the blond did not pull away the thumb started to draw circles on the tan skin.  
  
“More Sasuke…touch me more.”  
  
Naruto took Sasukes hand and pushed it completely underneath his robe. Both their breaths hitched, as Sasuke touched the naked skin of a lower belly.  
  
“Yes!”, Naruto mewled as the hand slid over his skin and gripped onto his waist. A sound made the blond look up, Sasuke had risen to his knees and started to get closer. He slowly laid back and pulled the young alpha on top of him.  
  
“I never thought you would be the shy type.”, he ran his hands over Sasukes clothed chest and felt the others hands move up and down his thighs. “Not going to answer me?”  
  
Sasuke kept quite, it felt like a dream to him and he definitely didn’t want to wake up. Narutos hands found his neck and pulled his head down:  
  
“Fine, don’t talk, but you still have to kiss me.”  
  
And kiss they did, first Sasuke only pressed his lips shyly against Narutos, but he was getting bolder the longer they kissed. Teeth nipping and lips, thongs brushing and curling around each other. Soon the alphas hands reached underneath Naruto to grab and squeeze his ass.  
  
“Mhmm Sasuke…take off your shirt.”  
  
He did as told and nearly ripped his shirt of. The second the cloth hit the ground Sasuke was kissing Naruto again and his hands wandered more confidently over his body, until bold fingers squeezed Sasukes crotch. He broke the kiss and groaned.  
  
“You’re so big alpha.”  
  
Said alpha flushed and turned shy at these words. They were turning him on, highly, but at the same time they were making him feel weird.  
  
“Don’t you want to take your pants off?”, Narutos voice was nearly a purr and he still rubbed his palm over the youngers dick. The brunette reached his hands down to his waistband and slowly opened the button, the zipper and then he tried to push his pants down. He was stopped by needy hands, which gripped his pants and shorts and pulled both down in one go. Sasukes dick bounced up and stood proudly, while dripping precum. He then took pants and underwear completely off. The omega watched closely and pulled open the belt of his bathrobe, which immediately slide of his shoulders and revealed the naked body underneath.  
  
“Want to put your big dick inside me?”, the omega was spreading his legs. “I’m already so slick for you.”  
  
This had to be a dream, but Narutos smell hit his nose and made his mouth water, so real was no dream. He couldn’t stop his gaze from dropping between the spread legs and starring at the exposed and wet opening. His adams apple bobbed as he swallowed and his right hand reached out for the omegas wetness. His fingers touched the slick and puckered opening and his breathing picked up a notch.  
  
Narutos breathing also fastened and he started to push down onto the fingers. He closed his eyes as a finger easily slipped into him, was he really allowing a thirteen year old alpha to touch him? The finger experimentally moved in and out. Yes, he was and it felt fucking good. Even the slight hesitation caused by inexperience made is heart pump faster.  
  
“Ah yes! More…Fuck me!”  
  
The words just left the blonds mouth, as the fingers were pulled out and a hard body pushed close to him. The alphas hips pressed against him, the heavy cock slide between his cheeks and rubbed over the pucker. A clumsy hand squeezed between their bodys and steadied Sasukes erection. It took him three embarrassing tries, but then his cock slipped without much resistance into the omegas awaiting body.  
  
“Oh yes!”  
  
Sasuke groaned, the blond felt so good, hot, tight and wet. Better than he could have ever imagined. Hands clutched his shoulder blades tightly and he felt Narutos muscles quiver. His hips had their own head, they were bucking on their own record and making the other moan. The rhythm got harder and faster, just like Narutos moans turned to yells and screams of pleasure.  
  
Up until now the blond had always been loving dirty talk while having sex, but until now he never had an alpha. All he could think about, was that big dick inside of him bringing waves of pleasure with every movement and now he started to feel the pressure the alphas forming knot whenever he pushed deep.  
  
Slowly Sasuke was losing his rhythm, his trusting became desperate and when the omega scratched his back it came crashing down. He threw his head back, rammed his hips hard into the others, his cock going in deep and knotting the blond with a loud throaty moan.  
  
As Naruto felt the alpha knotting him, his own body reached competition and made him cry out. Slowly coming down from his orgasm high, with Sasuke still on top of and inside of him felt weird. It was his first time experiencing a knot, which was bounding them together for a while. It felt especially weird, as he felt Sasuke come a second time – well his knot releasing another pump of his seeds.  
  
“I-I’m sorry…”, the brunettes voice was quiet and rough. “I should have pulled out…”  
  
“It’s fine, being knotted feels good…”, Naruto answered and flushed slightly at his own words.  
  
Good fifteen minutes later Sasukes knot got down enough for him to pull out, the meantime had been quiet awkward.  
  
Both dressed silently with the back to each other. The rest of the day was just as awkward and silent, until Naruto jolted awake from his new found sleep as the guestroom door was opened.  
  
“Sasuke?”, he whispered.  
  
“Yeah it’s me.”, the young boy answered and climbed onto the bed.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
“I couldn’t sleep.”  
  
“And…”  
  
Naruto felt a hand touch his thigh and then lips at his neck.  
  
“Sasuke?! Hey what are you doing?”  
  
He pushed the younger against his chest.  
  
“What? Earlier you didn’t seemed to mind.”  
  
“That’s…”  
  
“You seduced me. And I thought I satisfied you...”  
  
“…”  
  
“Oh okay…”  
  
The young alpha got up and wanted to leave, but Naruto held him back.  
  
“It’s not like that Sasuke…it’s complicated.”  
  
“…”  
  
“You’re thirteen Sasuke. You are nearly a child…I shouldn’t have allowed anything…let alone seduce you.”  
  
“You’re seventeen and no adult either.”  
  
“But I’m allowed to have sex by law.”  
  
“And? As if I care. I still want to do you.”  
  
“Teme! Don’t talk like that!”  
  
“Now you are getting shy?”  
  
“No, I’m just trying to be rational. We shouldn’t have done this, you are too young.”  
  
“I’ve been watching you through the window and jacking off to you since I presented as alpha with ten. If I’m to young , then why did mother nature make us so damn premature?”  
  
“You…”  
  
It was dark so Narutos blushed face wasn’t very good visible.  
  
“You really shouldn’t be talking like that.”  
  
“Why did you seduce me?”  
  
“I don’t know…it was fun to tease you and watch you squirm while trying to his your all to obvious erection.”  
  
Now it was Sasukes turn to blush.  
  
“You knew?”  
  
“Your looks weren’t all that good concealed…and with hiding what big thing in your pants you also weren’t too successful.”  
  
Naruto laughed at the embarrassed face the alpha made.  
  
“I did find it kind of cute…well until it started to turn me on.”  
  
“Are you turned on right now?”  
  
“Why do y-“  
  
Sasuke took his hand and pressed it to his crotch. Big blue eyes looked up to him, the alpha was leaking through his shorts.  
  
“I want to lick you, can I Naruto?”  
  
\---  
  
They coupled throughout the night again and again, until they both were to tired so move. Sunday they ate, talked and played all day, they even cuddled and made out a bit.  
  
In the evening Sasukes parents came back home and Naruto got home.  
  
_See you tomorrow Teme! ;*_  
  
But as Sasukes boyfriend, which nobody needed to know until the right time and not without his number.  
  
_Yeah, goodnight Dobe. :*_  
  
  
  
End


End file.
